The Aristofriends
The AristoFriends is a ElmoandPals spoof of The AristoCats (1970). Cast: Main: *Thomas O'Malley - Grover (from: Sesame Street (1969, since 1968)) (cartoon version) *Duchess - Olivia Flaversham (from: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)) (Street-Angel deviantART version) *Toulouse - Nelson Muntz (from: The Simpsons (1983)) *Marie - Lisa Simpson (from: The Simpsons (1983)) *Berlioz - Young Bart Simpson (from: The Simpsons (1983)) Recurring: *Frou-Frou - Elephant Matriarch (from: Dumbo (1941)) *Abigail - Kanga (from: Winnie the Pooh (1964)) *Amelia - Mama Bear (from: The Berenstain Bears Show (1985-1987, and occasionally since 1989-2002) and The Berenstain Bears (2003-2004)) *Roquefort - SpongeBob SquarePants (from: SpongeBob SquarePants (1999)) *Scat Cat - Top Cat (from: Top Cat and Friends (1962)) *English Cat - Hokey Wolf (from: The Huckleberry Hound Show (1958)) *Russian Cat - Tony the Tiger (from: Sugar Frosted Flakes Show (1959)) *Italian Cat - Boo-Boo Bear (from: The Yogi Bear Show (1960)) *Chinese Cat - Yogi Bear (from: The Yogi Bear Show (1960)) *Napoleon - Tigger (from: Winnie the Pooh (since 1964)) *Lafayette - Winnie the Pooh (from: Winnie the Pooh (since 1964)) *Uncle Waldo - Papa Q. Bear (from: The Berenstain Bears Show (1985-1987, and occasionally since 1989-2002) and The Berenstain Bears (2003-2004)) *Madame Bonfamille - Marge Simpson (from: The Simpsons (1983)) *Edgar Balthazar - Wreck-It Ralph (from: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)) *Georges Hautecourt - Henry J. Waternoose, III (from: Monsters, Inc. (2000) and Monsters University (2013)) Minor: *French Milk Truck Driver - Oscar the Grouch (from: Sesame Street (1969)) *Le Petit Cafe Chef - Policeman with Black Hair (from: Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1964)) *Truck Movers as Themselves *Frog - Robin the Frog (from: The Muppets (1955)) *Man seeing Roquefort chasing the Cat Gang as Himself *Cats - Various Characters Chapters: #Opening Credits/Paris, 1910 #Mr. Waternoose Arrives #Marge Makes a Will #Self-Improvement Lessons #"Scales and Arpeggios"/SpongeBob Stops by for Dinner #Friendnapped #Lost in the Wilderness #Enter Grover "Grover O'Malley" #Grover's Plan/'She Never Felt Alone' #Ralph Reveals His Secret to Matriarch #A Narrow Escape for Friends/Grover Saves Lisa from Drowning #Meet Kanga and Mama Bear Gabble/'Introductions to Keep Things Proper #Uncle Papa Q. Bear #Ralph Tries to Retrieve His Hat and Umbrella #"Everybody Wants to Be a Friend" #Settling Down for the Night/Grover's Offer #Home at Least #SpongeBob Runs For Help #Grover to the Rescue #A New Addition to the Family/'It's The End #End Credits Voice Cast: *Eric Jacobson/Phil Harris: Grover as Thomas O'Malley *Grey DeLise/Eva Gabor: Olivia Flaversham as Duchess *Nancy Cartwright/Gary Dubin: Nelson Muntz as Toulouse *Yeardley Smith/Liz English: Lisa Simpson Marie *Nancy Cartwright/Dean Clark: Young Bart Simpson as Berlioz *Tom Kenny/Sterling Holloway: SpongeBob SquarePants as Roquefort *Daws Butler/Louis Prima: Top Cat as Scat Cat *Daws Butler/Lord Tim Hudson: Hokey Wolf as Hit Cat *Don Messick/Vito Scotti: Boo-Boo Bear as Peppo *Daws Butler/Paul Winchell: Yogi Bear as Shun Gon *Thurl Ravenscroft: Tony the Tiger as Billy Boss *Jim Cummings/Pat Buttram: Tigger as Napoleon *Jim Cummings/George Lindsey: Winnie the Pooh as Lafayette Trivia: *Both Winnie the Pooh and Roquefort were voiced from the early Sterling Holloway (acted 1941-1986). *Both Tigger and Shun Gon were voiced from the late Paul Winchell (acted 1966-1989). *Both Tony the Tiger and Billy Boss were voiced from the early Thurl Ravenscroft (acted 1940-2005). Category:The Aristocats Movies Category:The Aristocats Spoofs Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoof Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs Category:ElmoandPals